jo2fandomcom-20200214-history
Anzu Hyuuga
Anzu Hyuuga " The Hyuuga princess " Appearance Anzu is an average height, slim girl. Her hair is a deep shade of purple which is often compared to by others as being as pretty as an amethyst gemstone. It is medium length and flows down her back normally, however during shinobi missions, hunting and training she ties it back into a ponytail to keep it from getting in her way. Her eyes are large and her pupils white as crystals, a gift passed down to her from her parents through genetics. The Hyuuga's bloodline kekkei genkai; The Byakugan. Her outfit often consists of a simple, pink wrapped shirt with a long black skirt and pink undershorts. She wears black, finger less gloves with metal to protect the back of her hands. Her shoes are simple, black shinobi shoes with wrappings up her calves to her knees. She is often seen wearing a large metal fan attached to her back through a black leather strap that wraps around her waist. The fan is about 2 thirds as tall as Anzu herself. Personality Anzu is a by the book shinobi. She follows the rules closely and immediately carries out orders given to her from superiors. She is a kind, sweet girl who prefers to stay quiet over talking unnecessarily. She has no personal ambitions and only seeks to pursue her parents and clans wishes to become an exceptional shinobi for the hidden leaf. In tense situations she is quick to take a leadership role if a leader has not specifically been appointed. She handles pressure very well and exceeds at working within a team. Anzu doesn't have many close friends although she is very social with everyone she meets, giving her many acquaintances, many people in the hidden leaf know who Anzu is on the surface but few know her on a deeper level, which is something Anzu intends on maintaining, She does not want to risk getting hurt by forming bonds that are too strong. Background Birth Anzu was born into the main branch of the hyuuga clan on the 8th September 599. Beautiful and gentle the girl was destined as the princess of the Hyuuga, Next in line from her parents Hanimo Hyuuga and Amena Hyuuga. = Early life Anzu's early life was one of luxury and comfort. She had been coddled by her parents who saw the future in their arms as they held her. She grew up never knowing conflict or hardship, practically worshipped by her fellow clan members. Some sincerely and some with a level of resentment towards the pretty girl. She developed a sense of entitlement after being treated so highly by those around her however this was quickly extinguished when Anzu turned 5 years old. When Anzu turned 5 she was thrown into the rigorous training of the Hyuuga, She did well, generally meeting expectations of her teachers though never exceeding them. a few years would pass as Anzu participated in the Hyuuga clans training with her cousins from various branches of the clan when it came apparent that Anzu's pure bloodline seemed not to have helped her in the sense where all of the brain branch are expected to be extraordinary. This is when her parents came to the conclusion when she was 7 that Anzu needed to be trained privately with a specialised one on one tutor along side the general training with the rest of the Hyuuga, Hoping to develop her abilities at a faster pace if she is to inherit leadership of the Hyuuga. The decision to assign a private tutor, named Tsana Hyuuga, to further develop Anzus abilities was an incredibly intelligent decision as she began to exceed expectation in her personal development. Anzu would also form a strong, close bond with her mentor, Tsana. it would be rare to see Anzu withour Tsana close by. Tsana was a tall, dark haired Hyuuga with striking features and a strong, focused face. She wore a large fan inscribed with the Hyuuga clan symbol at all times. The test Years flew by, the Hyuuga became part of many conflicts back and forth but Anzu was never given any details of what exactly was going on, She simply continued her training. Until she came of age. When Anzu turned 13 she was given the coming of age test by her teacher. Tsana. They battled furiously, each fighting to disable their opponent and wiping away care of damaging each other. As every Hyuuga was taught to treat every fight, even sparring matches. The test is specifically meant to measure Anzu's skill and see if she is ready to enter the next stage of training. Anzu was able to hold her own against tsana for about 20 minutes of continuous strikes being traded and blue sparks flying out of both Hyuuga on collision of their palms with each others. Until Anzu was taken off guard and swept off her feet before being struck one final time, indicating she had lost the fight. Anzu would wake up a few hours later in her bed, her arms and chest covered in bandages met by Tsana, who had her own share of bandages, smiling down at her. "You passed" she said in a sweet but stern tone and Anzu smiled the widest smile she had ever given, even resorting to giggling and hiding her face underneath her white cotton blanket. Conscription Anzu's life of luxury continued for about a month until the Hyuuga got word about Konohagakure, informing them about a recent battle which resulted in the death of a handful of Hyuuga, leaving them short of shinobi with the Byakugan. Along with a letter requesting that the Hyuuga replace the strength that was lost along with a fresh young Hyuuga who could be moulded into their image of a perfect shinobi. The Hyuuga were required to show off the abilities of their upcoming members, many of them displaying fairly moderate to impressive ability until it was Anzus turn to display her ability. Her flare and personality shone through as she provided about the same level of ability of the rest of the clan, and thus she was chosen to be taken to Konohagakure and put through their shinobi academy. to the dismay of her parents whom she had to separate from, Her mother was tearful but her father stern. She told Anzu something that has stuck with her ever since "Serve Konohagakure to the best of your ability, become an incredibly strong tool for them to use at their disposal and improve their strength, Perhaps then you will tip the balance with their war with Sunagakure. Then you may return home and take your place princess" He kissed her on the forehead and she was taken to Konohagakure. She has not seen her parents since but receives bi weekly letters to keep in contact with them. Tsana's Will Anzu was 14 when she was called to collect a large package which had been delivered to her from the Hyuuga. She was met with a large, heavy package wrapped in brown paper. She read the accompanied note which resembled her mothers handwriting, Anzu caressed the paper softly and cut it away from the package with a knife, storing it into her bag. As Anzu tore the paper away from the package she was immediately met with excitement, a large metallic fan resembling Tsanas was wrapped inside, it shone in the sunlight as the metal was clean and smelt new. She pulled the fan out of the packaging as the leather strap fell out alongside it, She remembered that Tsana used a similar one to fasten the fan to her back. Anzus initial thought was that her family must have sent her this grand gift upon hearing about Anzu's discovery that she has a wind style chakra nature within her. She attacked the leather strap to her back, wrapping it around her ribs then sliding the fan into the strap on her back, Adjusting the straps until it became comfortable and held the fan steadily. Anzu had glanced at the floor as she began to crush up the paper, ready to throw it away when she noticed a letter. She picked the letter up and opened it. It read; 'As per the will of Tsana Hyuuga, In the event of her death, her most prized weapon, the Tsumi no Gunsen is thus passed onto the possession of Anzu Hyuuga" . A lump formed in Anzus throat as she knew what this meant. This wasn't a brand new fan given to hyuuga who can use the wind style... It was unique. Tsanas own fan handed down to her because of her death. Anzu allowed a stream of tears to run down from her eyes but gave no noise accompanying it. She tucked the letter into her bag and vowed to master the weapon and use it to make Tsana proud. Academy years Anzu has been attending the academy ever since she was taken to Konoha. Attending classes and improving her shinobi abilities. Her life is completely flipped since living with the Hyuuga as she is given no special treatment from her pure bloodline. When she isn't attending class or studying she is often seen hunting animals in the land of fire, skinning them and selling their pelts for money and eating their meat for sustenance. She does not currently own or live in a home, She often opts to camping out just beside the village walls by the lake. She has become friendly with the guards often posted there who have found enough fondness of the girl to watch over her as she sleeps. Abilities Anzu hyuuga is an adept user of the Gentle Fist taijutsu style, taught and inherited from her clan. Anzu possess' the Byakugan and is able to use it to a novice level. Anzu possess' a Wind style chakra nature, allowing her to use Wind style ninjutsu to a moderate level. Anzu's fan allows her to use Wind style ninjutsu at a beginner level without weaving hand signs but instead focusing her chakra through the fan. Anzu keeps a Kunai, a handful of shuriken and a smoke bomb inside her tool kit in her bag. Category:Konoha Characters Category:Hyuuga Characters